My New Life (Re Write!)
by Nightshade316
Summary: I'm revising my first fanfiction. Its much better now. Sorry to those who enjoyed the original. What if another child fell a few months after Chara? This is that story. Follow the adventures of Walter, Chara, and Asriel in the Underground! Rated T for paranoia.
1. Fallen down

-Walter's P.O.V.- "Finally made it." I said, breathing heavily. This clearing on Mt. Ebott, was my only safe haven in this town. It was a nice clearing, ringed by trees, and bushes. I had a blanket spread out in the shade of a big oak tree. I would sit there for hours, drawing the various trees. I sighed, and got up, deciding to explore Mt. Ebott for a bit. I started to wander through the woods, until I found a cave. "Ooh! This looks like fun." I said to no one in particular. Curious, I entered the cave. "Wow!" I said looking around at paintings on the walls. To bad I wasn't looking where I was going. "What are th- AH!" I started to say just as I tripped over a root and fell into the large hole in the middle of the cave. 'No. No! NO!' My thoughts Yelled at me as I raced towards the ground. Finally I hit the ground with a sickening 'CRACK'! "AHHH!" I screamed in pain, tears rolling down my face. I was pretty sure I broke something. Wave, after wave of pain shot through my body, as I lay there. Slowly I tried to get up, still wondering how I was still alive. "AH!" I Yelled as another pain raced through my body, pushing me back to my knees. "Someone help me! I don't want to be alone!" I screamed into the darkness, not expecting a response. But to my surprise I did. "I think I heard the sound coming from over here Chara." A mysterious voice said. "Maybe it's another human?" Another voice, I could only assume was Chara said. "H-Help! I'm over here!" I said to them, hoping they would be able to help me. The sources of the voices appeared out of the shadows. "Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" The first person said. The person was a goat child, wearing a green, and yellow sweater, and blue jeans. "N-No. I don't think so." I replied. "Here let's get you up." The other voice, this one I assumed was Chara said. They were a human, wearing the same sweater as the goat child, and black shorts. "I'm Asriel. What's your name?" The goat child, Asriel asked me. "I'm Walter." I replied. "Nice to meet you Walter. This is my sibling Chara." Asriel told me, as they helped me to my feet. I cried out in pain as I put weight on my left leg. "I-I think my leg is broken." I told them, shaking from blood loss. I felt something trickling down my forehead, and put my hand to it. My hand came away covered in blood. My eyes widened in terror. Slowly they helped me limp down the hall. I started to feel faint suddenly, and fell to one knee. "Walter! Are you okay!?" I vaguely heard Asriel ask me, but it was faint, and far away. I tried to respond but all that came out was coughing, as my vision faded to black. -Chara's P.O.V.- "Oh! My! Gosh! What do we do!? Is he okay!?" Asriel said, as he started to panic. I knelt down and felt his pulse. "Oh thank god! He's still alive!" I said, relieved. I picked him up, and stood again. "We need to get him to mom fast." I said, urgently. "Ok." Asriel replied, as we started to run down the corridor. Eventually we got to the house. I kicked open the door. "MOM!" Asriel yelled. "What is it my chi- Oh my goodness!" Toriel said, shocked. "Mom, he needs help. Now!" I said. "Y-Yes. Put him on the couch." Toriel instructed us. "Ok." I replied as I set him on the couch. "Now I need you to wait in the dining room, while I try to stablize him." Toriel told us. We did as we were told. "Oh golly. I hope he's okay." Asriel said, on the verge of tears. "I'm sure he'll be fine. After all Mom is one of the most skilled healers in the Underground." I said, also worried. After what seemed like hours of waiting, Toriel entered the room. "How is he?" Asriel asked. "He is stableized. But I wouldn't expect him to wake up for a few hours. I've called Asgore and told him about Walter." Toriel explained. "So... What do we do now?" I asked. "Now. Now we wait." Toriel replied.

 **WOOP! I'VE DONE IT! I've redone the first chapter of My New life. Let me know what you think in the comments!**


	2. Woken up

After several hours of tense waiting, the Dreamurrs heard a coughing coming from the couch. "Oh he's finally waking up!" Toriel said, relieved. "I was getting really worried for him." Asriel added. Chara and Asriel stood and entered the room. "Hey Walter. How are you feeling?" Chara asked him. He sat up and drew his knees to his chest, looking down at the floor. "Not feeling real talkitive eh?" Chara asked him. "That's okay. You can talk when you feel like it. Anyways, we have someone to introduce you to. Mom, you can come in now!" Asriel added. Toriel entered the room and kneeled down in front of Walter. "I'm Toriel. Queen of the Underground. I don't expect you to talk right now. You've been through a traumatic exprerience. Just know we are here when you are ready to speak." Toriel said to the child. "I'm fine... I guess?" Walter said in a quiet voice. Suddenly the door opened, startling Walter. He got up and hid behind the end table. Asgore entered through the door. "Ugh. Asgore, you've scared the poor child." Toriel said looking at Him. "Oh. Sorry Toriel." Asgore said to Her. "It's not me you should be apologising to." Toriel said glancing at Walter. Asgore walked over to the end table, and crouched down. "Hello Walter. I am Asgore. King of the Underground. I understand you fell down into this place." He said, gently. "Y-Yes." Walter said, peeking out from behind the end table. Slowly he fully came out from his hiding place. "So.. I've been meaning to ask you. Why were you on Mt. Ebott?" Chara asked. Walter said nothing and looked at the floor. He had a sad, and broken look in his eyes. Slowly he looked up, but still said nothing. Then Chara realized something, they hadn't noticed before. "Whats with your left eye?" They asked. "O-Oh! That. It's been like that for a long time. There was an... accident." He didn't explain any further than that though. "Oh my! I just realized how dirty your clothes are! In fact you could probably use a bath, right?" Toriel said to him. "B-But I don't have any clothes to change into." Walter explained. "You can wear some of mine, until your clothes are clean." Asriel offered. "O-Okay. I guess I'll go take a bath now." Walter said as he walked off. "I'll go put out the clothes for him." Asriel walked off too. "So... Where will Walter be sleeping tonight?" Chara asked. "He can sleep on the couch." Toriel replied. "Me and Asriel can watch over him tonight." Chara asked. "Okay. I'll go get some sleeping bags ready in here, and some blankets for Walter." Toriel said, and walked off. Chara couldn't help but think that there was something... off, about Walter. He always has this broken look in his eye. They hadn't noticed it before, but he had that same look in his eye, when they found him. Maybe it was nothing. Chara didn't ask though. But Chara kept thinking about this for the rest of the day.


	3. Nightmares

Chara woke up to someone crying. They looked around, confused. Asriel was still asleep, so the crying must have been coming from... Walter! Chara got up and ran over to him. Tears were rolling down the child's face. "Walter!" Chara said to him. "Please wake up!" Chara continued. Slowly Walter opened his eyes. His crying slowed, but still continued. "D-Did I wake you up? I-I'm sorry." He said through his tears. "No. It's okay. Did you have a nightmare?" Chara asked him. He said nothing, but the look in his eyes told them all they needed to know. "What's going on?" Asriel asked, waking up. "Walter had a nightmare." Chara told their brother. "Oh my gosh! Is he okay?" Asriel asked, running over to us. "He hasn't said much." Chara replied. "I want to help him, but we can't if he doesn't tell us anything." Asriel said back. "I-I don't really like to talk about my past." Walter said, suprising them. "I-I just don't like to think about it. It hurts to remember it." Walter continued. "I understand. Chara used to be like that." Asriel said to him. "Hey, Walter. Do you want a snack?" Chara said, changing the subject. "Yeah. I'd like an orange." Walter replied. "Okay. One orange coming up!" Chara said from the kitchen. Ten seconds later Chara came back holding a chocolate bar, and an orange. "Here you go." They said, handing the orange to him. "Thank you Chara." He said, having now stopped crying. He now had a small smile on his face. "You know. I feel like I'm finally accepted by people." Walter confessed. "What do you mean?" Asriel asked him. "I... Didn't have the best life on the surface. I was bullied heavily. They didn't like me because I was weird. The accident I told you about... Wasn't an accident. Some of them threw a rock at me." Walter continued. Asriel, and Chara were suprised by this confession. "Some humans can be cruel. They will come up with any reason to be mean." Chara said to him. Walter didn't explain any further into his past. "So... Want to watch TV?" Asriel asked. A few minutes later they were gathered around the TV watching cartoons. Several hours later, Toriel came into the living room to see, an adorable sight. Chara, Asriel, and Walter, laying asleep in front of the TV. "Aww. I need to get the camera." Toriel said, careful not to wake them up. She took a picture of them, as Chara started to wake up. "Good morning my child. How did you sleep?" Toriel asked them. "Eh. I woke up in the middle of the night, because Walter had a nightmare." Chara replied. "Oh my. Is he alright?" Toriel asked. "Yeah. We ended up watching cartoons." Chara answered. "You know. Me and Asriel were thinking of going swimming later today. I wonder if Walter would like to come with us." Chara said. "What is it?" Walter said from behind them. "Oh! I was wondering if you'd like to go swimming with me and Asriel." Chara said, turning around to look at him. "Oh. I can't swim though. And I don't have swimming trunks." Walter said, blushing a bit. "I can't swim either. We can buy you a life jacket, and swimming trunks." Chara replied. "Okay." Walter said to them. He had a small smile on his face.


	4. Confessions

Asriel, Chara, and Walter walked into the store. "Okay. What color swim trunks, and life jacket do you want?" Chara asked Walter. Red and black swim trunks, and a red and black life jacket." He said. "Okay." Chara replied, and they all went to find these things. Ten minutes later they all met back at the front of the store. "I got my swim trunks." Walter said, holding a pair of red and black swim trunks. "And I got the life jacket." Asriel said. "And I got some chocolate!" Chara said enthusiastically. "Okay. Let's go home and get changed." Asriel said, after we paid. Twenty minutes later they had changed, and were walking to the pool. "So... How was your life at home?" Chara asked Walter. He stayed silent, indicating that he didn't want to talk about it. "Oh! Were here!" Asriel said. Walter, and Chara put on their life jackets. "Wearing a life jacket is embarassing." Chara said. "I agree." Walter replied. Chara stepped into the water, as Walter followed. They stood in a waist deep part, and slowly moved deeper. Eventually they got to a point where their life jackets would hold them. "We should get swimming lessons at some point."Walter offered. "There isn't anyone who can teach us." Chara replied. "Oh. This water is nice once you get used to it." Walter said. Suddenly Chara spotted something out of the corner of their eye. It was a scar on Walter's neck. "Uh... Whats's that on your neck?" They asked. "O-Oh. That? I-I don't like to talk about it." Walter replied, shaking a bit. "Okay then. You can talk when your ready." Chara said. ' _I'm pretty sure I can guess what happened to him.'_ Chara thought. "I-I also have scars on my back." He said looking down, with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm going to guess what happened to you." Chara said. "I'm guessing you were abused at home, and bullied at school, and Mt Ebott was your only escape from that. Am I right?" They continued. "M-Mostly. I came to Mt Ebott because it was peaceful there. I had a nice little hideout their. The day I fell I decide to explore. I found a cave, and there was art on its walls. I was so distracted by the art, that I didn't look where I was going. Now I'm glad I fell, because I met you guys." He explained. "I was abused too. I went to Mt. Ebott to jump into the pit." Chara said, tears springing to their eyes. Then Walter did something unexpected. He hugged Chara. They hugged him back. "I was miserable on the surface." Walter said, tears streaming down his face. "So was I, but know that you are not alone." Chara replied. Eventually they got out of the water, and decided to go home. "For once I finally feel like I have a family." Walter said as they got home.


	5. The first day at Gaster's House

A few days later, Toriel, and Asgore had to attend a meeting.

"Kids! We're leaving in a few minutes!" Asgore called.

"Okay!" Asriel said back.

Ten minutes later, they were on River Person's Boat, headed to Snowdin.

"I wish this boat was bigger. I feel like I'm gonna fall, all the time." Chara said, sitting.

"Me too." Walter agreed, also sitting.

Finally, they arrived in Snowdin.

"Tra la la. We are here. Come back anytime." The River Person announced.

"Thank you River Person!" Asriel said, smiling.

"Hello children. Toriel told me you were on your way." W.D. Gaster said, standing at the dock.

"Hi Uncle Gaster!" Chara and Asriel said, smiling at the tall skeleton.

"H-Hi, Uncle Gaster." Walter said shyly.

"Hello Walter. Toriel talked extensively in her phone call." Gaster said.

"Oh. Thank you for agreeing to take care of us for the week." Walter said looking up at Gaster.

"It's no problem. Now let's go I've got to introduce you to Sans and Papyrus!" Gaster replied, as they began walking.

What no one knew is that Gaster was secretly doing a stat check on Walter.

Walter:

HP:15/15, DEF:100, ATK:20, EXP:0, LV:1,

He's shy, and likes to keep to himself, but can also be nice. Be careful though, he is full of suprises.

He blinked and the stats went away. As they walked he wondered what the last part meant, and why is HP (HoPe) was so low.

"We're here!" Gaster announced, as they reached his house. He opened the door, and the four of them stepped inside.

"Sans! Papyrus! Get down here, we have guests." Gaster yelled.

"Okay, okay, geez. I'm assuming this is Walter?" A short skeleton, wearing a blue sweatshirt said, walking downstairs.

A slightly shorter skeleton, walked after the other. He was wearing a orange shirt, and a red scarf.

"H-Hi. I'm Walter." Walter said, shyly to the skeletons in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Sans, and this is my younger brother Papyrus. ICE to meet you Walter." Sans said, sticking out a hand.

Walter snickered at the joke. "Nice to meet you Sans, and Papyrus. TIBIA honest, that was a good pun. It really tickled my FUNNY BONE!" He said, fully laughing now. He shook Sans' hand.

"I have a feeling we are gonna get along just fine." Sans said.

"NYEEEEEH! SANS! STOP MAKING YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!" Papyrus said glaring, but smiling at the pun.

"Oh, come on Paps. You know you like my puns. See your smiling." Sans replied.

"I am and I hate it!" Papyrus yelled, running back to his room.

"Well, Walter. Let me give you the tour of Casa De Skeleton." Sans said, shruging.

"Okay. This is the Living Room right?" Walter asked.

"Yep. Over there's the Kitchen." Sans said pointing at it.

"Up here is our bedrooms. On the left is Dadster's, and on the right is Me, and Papyrus's. I guess you'll be sharing a room with us for the week, eh?" Sans continued, leading him upstairs.

"So. There's a few hours 'till dinner. What do you kids want to do?" Gaster asked them.

"I'd like to watch you and Sans have a battle." Chara said, enthusiastically.

"Well okay then. SANS! Get out here! We're gonna have a training battle!" Gaster yelled for the far shorter skeleton.

"Okay!" He yelled.

Two minutes later!

They all walked over to the training area. Gaster, and Sans stood 100 feet away from each other.

Sans' left eye glowed blue. Gaster's Left eye glowed blue, and his right orange.

"Let's begin." Gaster said summoning Bones, Hands, and Gaster Blasters.

"Heh. Okay." Sans replied, shrugging. Gaster Blasters, and Bones appearing behind him.

A eerie calm settled over the plain, as They started to fight.

 **CUE TROLL MUSIC! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Shout out to Sabere Commander for being m y number 1 reviewer for this story! Hope you enjoy! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
